


Scales

by m17un4c4p70r



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alone, F/M, Mermen, Multi, Stranded, mermaid, mermaid au, we will figure it out as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m17un4c4p70r/pseuds/m17un4c4p70r
Summary: Jae-jin ends up literally stumbles upon two hybrid mermens and a siren. Yup that's it I'll do a better summary later





	Scales

Something fishy

The surface below me was grainy and stuck to my skin as I moved. Wind riping through my hair caressing my face leaving it's frosty fingers along my arms and legs.

I was.....

Lost.

                        물고기 꼬리

I look a head of me to see the vast ocean stretching endlessly across the horizon.

Slowly gulping I feel pins and needles as a shiver runs down my back .

"I'm fucking stranded" 

The panic slowly sets in as the realization hits hard , springing up my feet hit the sand speeding down the length of the beach trying to find someone to help me.

I found no one only my foot prints from earlier.

"No. No no no this is not happening no frick" turning towards the center of the island I start to walk in to the trees. 

The more time pass strangly the more water appears in small crystal blue ponds.

In the distance I can hear a soothing voice singing in the distance . I see a man lying in the body of water submerged and only his chest in view.

 

He was gorgeous I approach him but I fall to my knees having tripped over something thick. 

The cuts burn as the salt from the water gets into. Confused I look to see what I had tripped on to see Two equally good looking men who's eyes where two different colors one of a soft pink and the other a soft brown.

But what shocked me in to action was the coral growing from their heads like a reindeer .

"Oooooo shit" I whisper to myself as I quickly begin to back up the one where the man was . When I look I don't see him anymore I hear a splash from where the other two..... Creatures where .

There the man was , how had he gotten over there.

All three stare at me as I them. Making a decision I run for it dodging the ever large  ocean water ponds in my way passing one a hand grabs hold of my ankle .

Falling once again I try to pry the hand from my leg as I do a feel a feint film over the hand as i struggle more I see the fingers have webbing between them.

I'm being pulled slowly towards the water which the hand recides in 

" No this is not happening I don't understand . " Panicing not really knowing what situation I was in or how.

I hear a soft voice speak . But I don't understand mind strugglinging  as best as I could on the slippery suface. I'm being pulled into the water while I'm  held by the waist.

It was the man from the rock. I feel something thick move between my legs and I look to see a fish tail colored in silver and teal  as speckles of black are shown I look back up at him then back to the land and try to get away but as I do I feel two more sets of hands.

It was the twins . They pet my hair and rubbed my back as they trilled low in their throats as the one who held me kept me afloat.

He placed a finger on my lip and kissed my lips softly. Body losing fight and just relaxed.

"Hi small human my name is Baekhyun" he introduced himself as he brought me back to the edge of the pond from where he dragged me.

The other two approach and put there hands on my legs and put there heads on my lap.

"Hello I'm Jungkook and this is my little brother yugyeom " he says as he strokes your hand that's on the edge.

" Hey! Your like only older buy like 4 seconds you blob fish"  yugyeom had said. The  man named Jungkook looked highly offended

"Swear I'll scrub your tongue with a sea cucumber" The other pales. 

Now that I am no longer capable of freaking out after the kiss I look closely at the three ..... Mer...men in front of me the one called baekyun he had inky black hair with eyes that reflected the blue sky and looking at his face he had small blue scales that light reflect off of.

I feel a tug at my hand that Jungkook is holding.

"So what's your name?" He questions tilting his head to the side some seaweed falls off .

" I'm Jae-jin umm ya" Jungkook eyes brighten and widen his tail different from baekhyuns as it's a pale purple and white that swirls at the tip of the tail and has good spattered where flesh meets ... Fish? 

"Hyung she talked omg I wanna keep her pleas" he pleased to baekhyun.

Jungkooks sides had gills and his tail had side flippers.

Yugyeom looked the same but where as Jungkook had brown hair he had black. His tail was the same but the clors where darker and the black was white.

Yugyeom pulled you into the water and say you on his tail as he put your hair behind your ear as baekyun lifted out of the water and took your spot.

"While I'm not freaking out why.. why is he different from you" questioning yugyeom as jungkook goes under and comes back with something that looks familiar too you.

Jungkook looks at his htung then back at you.

"Oh him he's kinda the rea.... " He paused and looked to be thinking yugyeom swims closer to baekhyun.

"He's a siren while me and yugyeom we are mermen." He said turning to you. Seeing baekhyun pet you. He hands you the item he brought with him 

" I think this is yours" it's a light pink Gucci back pack that a model friend had got you.

Then you remember 

                       교수형 10

You being out on a cruise with him and something hit the boat making it fall over . You rember holding on to the railing while your friend was looking at you with tears .

" I didn't think of go this way thought I would go from something way stupider like eating a popsicle on a motorcycle with one hand going 103" he smiled

Then he screamed holding on tighter he looked like something was pulling him when you look something came out of the water and dragged him down.

Not able to see what with the tears . Your hand slips on the water on railing and you free fall 30 feet before hitting the water. Not before hearing a beautiful voice.

"Thanks Jungkook it has my life in there.".

At that moment when to grab you couldn't feel your body.

And your panic is back full.

" Omg . Omg I can't feel anything I can't move". You start to cry

Yugyeom lifts you on to the land and next to baekhyun as he leans forward kisses your lips like before and panic disperses and and that's left behind is clarity.

Jungkook gasps " hyung I don t think she can handle the cold look at her she's runners ng colder then cousin Yoongi.

"We can take to the other side where the sea dogs are" yugyeom says as he tries to rub your arms for heat bit the film on his hands sticking to your  and cooling.

Jungkook nods and kisses your lips and licks them for permission. 

Confused you let him as he deposits a pearl in your mouth

"Swallow" he lightly commands 

You do .

"Let's go" baekhyun says going back into the water as yugyeom dives with you in his arm and swim towards  where the sea dogs our.

Once there your greeted with with a bunch of seals but they are..... Men


End file.
